Subtlety
by SamNny
Summary: "I had been standing around for about ten minutes before they showed up, plus another five or so while waiting for Honey-senpai to find Usa. Maybe Mori-senpai actually remembered that I had other responsibilities and wanted me to go home and attend to them. I'll bet that was it. Mori-senpai seemed like the kind of guy to remember those things." MoriHaru


I couldn't believe that moron was holding me up right now. Didn't _everyone _know that I went straight home after club activities to make dinner and study? Hadn't I only told them that half a million times? But I suppose that when you're rich, you don't really care about the needs of others. Not unless they're an important business colleague or client, that is. Then they suddenly matter. Good grief.

Although, I never really put much thought into what I was going to make for dinner… Maybe some steamed rice with vegetables. And for the main course, maybe I could-

"Haru-chan!"

My name echoed throughout the lavish hallway. I was rather thankful that everyone else had gone home. I turned in the direction that I heard the voice and saw Honey-senpai bounding up to me. He ran as fast as he could and leaped up into my arms. I instinctively wrapped my own back around him and hoisted him up with me like he was a child. He grinned from ear to ear and snuggled up next to me. Looking up, I saw Ouran's 'Wild Type' casually making his way up to us.

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, what are you still doing here?"

I found it rather odd that they were still around, seeing as how they were the first to leave and should have been on the ride home by now. But Honey-senpai interrupted my thoughts by saying, "We went outside to get in the car, but when I went to buckle-up Usa-chan, I saw that I left him!" And that explains it. They came back inside for that stuffed rabbit. Honey-senpai leaped from my arms and wandered over to the door to the Third Music Room.

"I'm gonna go look for Usa-chan, Takashi. Keep Haru-chan company until I get back!"

Mori-senpai acknowledged his request with a 'hn' and went to go stand by the window. He looked outside, at nothing in particular it seemed, and just sighed. If you ask me, he looks pretty exhausted. I remember Honey-senpai telling some girls today that he had been working out more than usual for an up-coming kendo tournament. I suppose it would tire anyone out if they had to train in all of their spare time, go to school, and be part of a school club. Where does he find time to study?

I went over to stand next to him and leaned up against the window like he did. What did he find so fascinating about looking outside? I let my eyes drift around, but I saw nothing worth lingering over. The sun was starting to set and all that did was remind me that I should be home by now. Damn that rich-bastard, Kyouya-senpai. No, not even that – damn that other rich-bastard, Tamaki-senpai. Making me wait like this was really starting to irritate me the more I thought about it and all I wanted to do was go home, change clothes, make dinner, and study till bedtime. Why couldn't they just let me go for today? Can't this wait?

Sighing, I accidentally let my head fall and it tapped the glass. Pulling away, I rubbed the spot where I hit and cursed quietly under my breath. I really just needed to get out of here. Some soup sounded good with the rice and vegetables, but I still think I should make one more thing. Maybe some fruit? No, I need to make something much more filling than that… Oh, this shouldn't be this tough.

I felt a rather large, rough hand make contact with the top of my head. Quickly averting my eyes, I saw that Mori-senpai had placed it there and he was using his thumb to brush my bangs out of the way. His eyes were scanning my forehead, looking for any signs of a bump or a red spot. I assume that he didn't see anything, because he removed his hand not long after and wiped my bangs back into place. Then he just turned back around and continued to stare out the window.

"Didn't see anything, huh, Mori-senpai?"

His response was a quick, curt 'no,' as he repositioned himself to be more comfortable. Honey-senpai sure was taking his time finding Usa. Could it be that it's not in there and he went elsewhere to look? No, he wouldn't leave Mori-senpai like that. Is Tamaki-senpai holding Usa hostage and Honey-senpai is trying to get him back? No, Tamaki-senpai wouldn't do something like that, and if he did, Honey-senpai would be crying and calling him a 'meanie.' Which, of course, would mean Mori-senpai would already be in there and retrieving his cousin's stuffed toy.

What was going on in there?

"Haruhi." I turned in the direction I heard my name and was surprised that it was actually Mori-senpai who said it. His eyes locked with mine in a heartbeat as I waited for him to say more. "Why are you here?" Catching me off guard, I was a little taken aback by his question. Not that it was rude or he was prying into my business or anything, but he typically wasn't the one to ask questions.

"Well, Kyouya-senpai asked me to stay after for a bit so he could discuss my debt with me. He told me it wouldn't take long, but then Tamaki-senpai wanted to speak to him. I've been waiting out here ever since."

Without nodding or anything, he just blinked and stood up straight. The door to the club room flung open and Honey-senpai came flying out of it. He ran at me again, swinging me around briefly before hopping up into Mori-senpai's arms. There was a little pink Usa-chan in his arms and a big smile on his face. Climbing onto his cousin's back, he said, "Sorry it took so long, Takashi. Usa-chan was lost under the sofa, but Tama-chan and Kyou-chan helped me look for him!"

Seeming satisfied, Mori-senpai was about to turn to leave, but Honey-senpai stopped him. "Wait, Takashi! Haru-chan, what are you still doing here?" I told him the same thing I told Mori-senpai and he got a look of wonder on his face. He placed a finger up to his lips and his eyes drifted up to the ceiling in thought. Mori-senpai let his eyes lock with mine again, only this time, I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. It was faint, but I got the feeling that he didn't want to me hang around any longer.

"Haru-chan, I think Tama-chan made Kyou-chan upset. He didn't look very happy while I was in there. Kyou-chan can talk to you later, you should go home now. We'll give you a ride!" Tamaki-senpai made Kyouya-senpai upset? Wouldn't be the first time. He really knew how to get under _everyone's _skin. So without much more thought, I shrugged, sighed, and stepped forward, intent on walking out with the two Host Club members. "Thank you for the offer, Honey-senpai, but I'll just walk home."

Looking sad, he tried to assure me that it was alright if I rode with them - they didn't mind, they weren't going out of their way, etc. I knew he was just trying to be polite, but I really didn't feel like being a burden to them. I actually just let my mind float away while Honey-senpai was talking. I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about that look Mori-senpai gave me. That look that said to go home now.

It didn't look like a sign of danger or anything ridiculous like that. Nothing bad was going to happen to me if I stayed. Maybe he just didn't think it was right of them to keep my waiting for as long as I was. I had been standing around for about ten minutes before they showed up, plus another five or so while waiting for Honey-senpai to find Usa. Maybe Mori-senpai actually remembered that I had other responsibilities and wanted me to go home and attend to them. I'll bet that was it. Mori-senpai seemed like the kind of guy to remember those things. Being as quiet as he is, he's probably a fantastic listener.

So being content with my reading of his face (more like just his eyes, the rest of his expression never changed), I was ready for the walk home. I checked my bag for all of my book and notes before I took off. The last thing I needed was to get home and realize I left all of my stuff at school. And finding that everything was there, I resettled my bag on my shoulder and went to say goodbye.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, you guys. I'll see you tomorrow after school."

Honey-senpai was still giving me that sad look for not taking him up on his offer, but I just smiled and waved goodbye. I heard him crawl off of Mori-senpai's shoulders and get inside their limo. When the shuffling noise of Honey-senpai and Usa could be heard, so could some footsteps behind me. But before I could turn around, a hand was placed firmly on my shoulder. I spun around, rather surprised, and saw that it was Mori-senpai who was standing before me. His gray eyes were intensely focused and serious, and the light squeeze of his hand told me that he really didn't want me to go.

"Haruhi, please get in the car. It's late and you don't live in the safest part of town."

Was that what this was all about? He wanted me to leave because the longer I waited, the later it would get? That, of course, meant that the darker it was, the more creepers were roaming around. I knew that I had nothing to worry about in my neighborhood, because I knew practically everyone there. I was never going to get hurt, but I suppose that he doesn't know that. The look on his face and the slight sweat forming on the palm of his hand told me he would feel a lot better if I just rode with them.

My cheeks turned a light shade of pink as I slowly nodded my head, earning myself a small, fleeting smile from the gentle giant. He removed his hand from my shoulder and stepped aside for me to walk past him. As I did, I felt him replace his hand on the middle of my back, carefully guiding me to the open door of their limousine. Honey-senpai was overjoyed and moved over to make room for me, though there was already plenty of it. Mori-senpai crawled in after me and shut the door.

And as Honey-senpai talked, Mori-senpai just glanced in our general direction. While he appeared to be listening, I could tell that something was still on his mind. When he would glance at me, my face would redden a little bit (seriously, it was hardly noticeable) and I don't know why. But whenever it did, he would flash another subtle smile before redirecting his attention. This, of course, made my face darken ever more. Was this some sort of game?

Mom, what was going on here?

* * *

"A/N: Yay for subtle MoriHaru! I'm sorry guys, I wanted this to be fluffier, but I just couldn't do it. Not without making Mori OOC, anyway. And I hate doing that. Anyway, I was just really drying to write something and this is what my brain came up with. I know I should be updating my JTHM story, but I just don't have it in me right now to write something that dark and tragic. I want fluffy, beautiful romance, dammit! In any case, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Reviews are always loved and appreciated."


End file.
